Soul Reaver
Soul Reaver '''(そるりヴぁ) is an S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail who is mosty renowned for his use of extremely powerful magics. He loves music; particularly the flute and he is actually good at playing it. He is a user of Darkness Dragon Slayer magic earning him a spot as one of the Seven Primrodia Mages. Appearance Soul is a slim young man with a slightly tanned complexion. He has crystal glowing red eyes, and short purple hair with two long bangs of hair framing his face and a fringe of hair partially covering the left side of his face. He has been noted to be relatively handsome, though he is not as popular with the ladies as most. His unusual red glowing eyes has led to him keeping them closed most of the time due to the condemnation he'd received for it in the past as the color of his eyes often scared people. Soul's usual attire consists of a black colored, tank top with a stripped pattern running from top to bottom, his top reaches down to his waist. He also wears black pants which are tucked into a pair of black buckel boots. He also wears a pair of sleeve looking long black arm braces attached to his vest he also wears a black scarf around his neck and black flauds. Personality Soul is pretty much one of the nicest guys you will ever meet. He's almost always smiling, regardless of what may be going on around him. When people aorund him are feeling down Soul has a knack for cheering them up, and has a habit of patting their heads while reassurring them with a pleasant grin. However, Soul does possess his fair share of quirks, a good example is his habit of patting people's heads which often gets on many people's nerves, which usually leads to him getting in trouble. He's also a bit oblivious about woman and doesn't typically take a hint well, though he doesn't usually pay much attention to woman if they aren't directly involved with him. Soul is also exceedingly talented in the field of "playing dumb" (though most times he doesn't have to play). A common misconception of Soul is that he is completely unaware of what is going on around him, but he is actually quite in tune with his surroundings. Due to being a dragon slayer, has heightened senses which allow him to always pay attention to the events around him. Soul prefers to hide this as pure intuition however, and is well versed in fooling someone with his aloofness in order to surprise them later if need be. Although he will often show off his intelligence especially when trying to belittle or make a fool of someone (another one of his numerous quirks; his arrogance). Soul was once a very dark person who killed anyone that pissed him off or anyone that he didn't like, during his childhood that is. When he was younger he never gave much thought to who he killed, in fact he used to relish in causing death. This got him recruited to multiple dark guilds, however he would usually turn down their offers; usually by destroying the guild and killing most of its members. After meeting Rin who then became his first and only friend he ended up supressing his murderous feelings with a cheery personality. He tries his best to keep his murderous intent hidden from his friends and allies by being nice and smiling as much as possible. Against enemies he doesn't keep his murderous intent hidden much and will very easily return to his old self if he has been angered by an enemy or he just wants to scar his opponent for fun. Although Soul has more or less given up on killing and he rarely ever goes back that side of himself; mainly because he finds his current self more fun. He will do so in a heart beat should any of his friends' lives be in jeopardy. History Soul was raised for a period of time by Voltaris, his dragon parent who taught him how to use darkness dragon slaying magic. Being naturally adept at the use of magic he was able to become very strong very quickly. However one day when he woke up Voltaris had disappeared without a trace. Soul searched for her frantically, however the dragon he found was not Voltaris but Acnologia who was destroying a town. In an attempt to save the town Soul challenged Acnologia but as expected his magic had no effect on the dragon. Just as Acnologia was about to turn and destroy Soul Voltaris swooped in and attacked Acnologia defending Soul. The two dragons battled fiercly but in the end Voltaris lost the battle. Filled with sorrow Soul broke down in tears as Voltaris' body lay before him slowly draining of it's life. But before Voltaris died she bequeathed to her 'son' her dragon heart by pouring all of her magic into the boy. She did this by creating a slot within him in which she poured the magic. Voltaris' body then disappeared in a bright flash of light. For a time Soul wondered the land aimlessly. He often went into towns but his red glowing eyes terrified most people who now began calling him a demon. One day some superstitious mages attacked believing he was a demon and naturally he killed them off with ease. Already drowning in dispear the action of killing off another didn't phase him in the slightest; he actually actually made it a point to do so to anyone who bothered him in the least. Soul went on this way for quite a while until one night while travelling he came across a destroyed city. There he met Rin who was past out underneath a collapsed building half dead. For some reason he seemed different to Soul as such he pulled him out and nursed him back to health. When Rin finally woke up the two talked, expecting Rin to respond aggressivly upon seeing his eyes Soul was already prepared to kill him but he responded with "Cool...". After Rin had regained his strength they left the town and began travelling together. Slowly by slowly as they travelled Rin's kind and friendly behaviour began to rub off onto Soul. By this time the two had become very good friends. They trained together hoping to get stronger although Rin was still weaker than Soul. After travelling for roughly three years together the two arrived in Magnolia. After meeting Cana Alberona, Rin fell in love and decided to stay in Magnolia and join Fairy Tail and not wanting to be parted from his friend, he managed to convince Soul to stay as well. Magic and Abilities Soul's Basic Spells '''Darkness Dragon's Roar (闇竜の咆哮 Yamiryū no Hōkō) Soul shoots out a large blast of darkness that incinerates anything it touches. Darkness Dragon's Black Slash (闇竜の黒切り Yamiryū no Kokukiri) Soul envelops his hand in darkness and slashes at the enemy. Darkness Dragon's Wing Attack (闇竜の翼撃 Yamiryū no Yokugeki) Soul covers both arms in darkness, he then rushes at the target and swings both hands at them, incinerating the target. Darkness Dragon's Black Hole (闇竜のぶらくほる Yamiryū no Buraku Horu) Soul spreads his darkness over a large area and, much like an actual black hole, swallows up anything he chooses. When swallowed, the person or object is subjected to a large amount of gravity and crushed. This technique also allows Soul to absorb a person's magic therefore nullifying it. Darkness Dragon's Liberation (闇竜のかいほ Yamiryū no Kaihō) Used following Black Hole. Soul expels all of the destroyed remains of what his darkness had swallowed up at once. This is especially good at demonstrating his power. Soul's Advanced Spells Darkness Dragon's Dark Shadow (闇竜の国営 Yamiryū no Kokuei) Similarly with Rogue's shadow drive, this form also gives Soul the ability to turn intangeble however this form requires that he merges extensively with Voltaris' Dragon heart which will in turn make him more like Voltaris (vicious and sadistic). Timeline *'July 25th X766: '''Soul was born. *'X773: 'Soul met Voltaris and began being trained in dragonslayer magic. *'X776: 'Voltaris was killed by Acnologia. *'X784: 'Soul met his best friend Rin. *'X787: 'Soul and Rin joined Fairy Tail. *'X789: '''Soul becomes an S-Class mage at Fairy Tail Trivia Category:Characters Category:Fairy Tail Members Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Male